Mon ange
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Songfik, Ruki/Uruha The GazettE Cet endroit est vide de toi, vide de tout. Je sais que tu vas me quitter mon ange...


**Auteur **: Yôko

**Groupe de musique **: The GazettE

**Disclaimer : **qu'il s'agisse de la musique ou des personnes dont je prends les noms, je dois bien admettre qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas et au final, c'est ce qui est le plus intéressant, cette part de mystère !

**Raiting **: K

**Genre :** Angst, Pov, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, certainement une Death mais tout en douceur.

**Couple :** Il me semble que vous le comprendrez bien assez vite. Mais mes couples ne sont jamais très originaux et bien souvent les mêmes. Ainsi, pas de mystère, un ruki uruha servit sur un plateau.

**Autre :** j'ai dû mettre certaines paroles du féminin vers le masculin afin que celles-ci aillent.

**Mon ange**

Lentement s'est levé le soleil ce matin lorsque, marchant dans la rue, je pensais à toi, vide de ta peau, vide de toi, vide de tout. Les nuages semblent jouer avec le soleil dans une course à la lumière qui ne s'arrête que la nuit tombée, quand la lune reprend sa place, reprend son territoire. Mais toi, où es-tu ? Ce toi que je cherche sans le trouver dans ce lieu que je connais par cœur, dans ce lieu qui me fait peur. Je sais où tu es sans vouloir en prendre conscience. Alors, où es-tu mon ange ? A quoi penses-tu ? Penses-tu à moi ? Ne m'oublie pas je t'en prie.

Cela fait presque deux heures que je marche, marche sans savoir où je vais. Car dans la vie on ne sait jamais où nous mènera le chemin que l'on emprunte. Peut-être te trouverai-je au détour d'une ruelle mon ange. Je m'arrête au bord d'un chemin. Face à moi, la porte de cette maison. Cette maison que je connais tant. Cette maison dans laquelle j'ai passé plus d'une nuit sans que nos corps ne se frôlent. Ces nuits qui m'ont tant apporté de tristesse. Mais tu n'es pas chez toi. Je dois y passer. Pour toi. Comme je le fais bien souvent. Trop souvent. Comme je hais le faire. Machinalement, je tourne la clé dans la serrure, cette même douleur me prenant la gorge. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ?

_J'ai la gorge nouée_

_Une porte à pousser_

_Tu ne dois rien savoir_

_De mon émoi_

Posant mes chaussures, je vais ensuite ouvrir tes volets. La lumière pénètre dans le salon et m'éblouit. Cet endroit sent le refermé. Cet endroit est vide de toi, tout comme moi. Il me ressemble. Sombre lorsque personne ne prend la peine de s'en occuper. Abandonné. Mes doigts se posent lentement sur ton piano. Je t'ai vu longuement composer dessus. Ne pas prononcer un mot, juste t'observer, regarder ces doigts si fins, si appliqués sur ces touches si pures, si douces. Cela t'a toujours transporté dans un autre monde de composer ces chansons. Tu n'étais plus toi mais un quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui constamment me donnait envie de pleurer et à cause de qui, aujourd'hui encore, je pleure en silence. Pleurer ? Pourquoi pleurer ? Tu es là. Juste, absent. Juste ailleurs pour l'instant. Je joue malgré moi ces notes si familière, laissant glisser mes doigts comme sur ces flots calmes et reposant que tu aimes toujours regarder. Qu'aurais-je sorti comme excuse si tu m'avais vu chez toi à ce moment précis ? Aucune. Comme toujours. Je n'ai pas d'excuse ou alors une seule qui me ronge et reste bloquer au fond de mon être. Alors, ne voulant prononcer un mot, je me tais obstinément. Silence dont la douleur se fait de moins en moins supportable. Mais voilà, cette promesse est toujours présente en moi, et je ne peux la détruire. Pas celle-ci, pas cette fois, non. Tout s'arrête autour de moi, mes doigts stoppant cette course folle sur ces touches familières.

_C' est un jour de soleil_

_Mais tout est triste en moi_

_Et je me suis juré_

_D' être fort pour toi_

La lumière passe au travers de ces rideaux si doux. Te souviens-tu lorsque nous les avions posé ensemble ? C'était tellement drôle. Tu étais petit, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs, et ces rideaux étaient tes pires ennemis. Alors tu m'avais appelé et, ensemble, nous avions passé la journée à mettre des rideaux dans toute la maison. A bien y repenser, ce souvenir m'apparaît comme totalement stupide. Mais il forme ce voile de douleur qui me plonge dans cette merveilleuse mélancolie. Car ces souvenirs ont été, sont et seront toujours pour moi quelque chose d'important, de précieux, que je garde au fond de moi. Plus encore qu'un bijou, qu'un joyeu, qu'une pierre précieuse, il s'agit de toi, tout simplement. Mais ce qui apparaît comme simple ne l'est pas toujours... Surtout quand il s'agit de toi.

Les photos, si soigneusement posées dans les cadres, Nous étions biens, nous étions amis et, même si au fond de moi, j'ai toujours espéré plus, je me tenais à ce fil si doux, si lisse, si bienveillant car je savais que l'amitié, plus forte que l'amour encore, ne pouvait disparaître. Mais si tu avais fait un geste, dit un mot, crois-moi, j'aurai cédé. Oui. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu peux le croire, j'ai toujours voulu être à tes côtés, proche, toujours plus proche de toi et te montrer qu'amitié et amour se mêlent et ne peuvent vivre séparément. M'approchant, mes yeux lentement se baignent de larmes amères. Le premier cadre nous montre, tous les deux, toi en train de chanter et moi faisant de la guitare. Des regards complices, une amitié visible et dans mes yeux, cet amour sans borne. Mais tu ne vois pas cela, tu ne le vois jamais et je ne le témoigne jamais assez. Si seulement, oui, si seulement j'avais le courage...

_Et pourtant_

_Je crois, vraiment_

_Qu'il faudrait si peu de choses_

_Pour que je craque et que je me montre_

_Vulnérable enfin_

Peut-être ne serais-tu pas là où tu es aujourd'hui... Peut-être irais-tu mieux mon ange. J'ai si peur. Je dois être fort mais commet l'être lorsque mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids. Je demande de l'aide, mais tu n'es pas là, tu ne peux pas m'aider, tu ne le peux plus... Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, une ombre planant inlassablement dans cette marée humaine à laquelle je ne comprends plus rien, car seul à tes côtés, je me sentais exister, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, de ne pas faire partie d'une masse... Mais tout est fini, il ne reste plus rien...

_Car, je sais que tu vas_

_Nous quitter mon ange_

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire_

_Illumine mon été_

Je me souviens de ces jours d'été que nous passions ensemble à nous promener dans ce parc. L'amitié bien que présent dissimulait cet amour naissant auquel nous avions peur de nous raccrocher. Sais-tu quelle était la chose à laquelle je me suis toujours raccroché ? Ton sourire. Car il me protégeait, me rassurait, me disait que j'étais quelqu'un, que j'étais Uruha cette personne avec qui tu aimais passer des après-midis entière... Et aujourd'hui, alors que tu disparaîs, je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je veux réentendre encore et toujours le son de cette si douce voix, repenser à des manies, tes tics et surtout tes sourires. Toutes ces petites choses qui font que je t'aime...

Je devrais pourtant me faire une raison, non ? Les autres tentent de me dissuader de trop m'accrocher à ton souvenir. Car ils savent que tu vas nous quitter mon ange. Mais je ne veux pas le comprendre, je ne veux pas voir cette douleur, cette absence que je sens pourtant de plus en plus oppressante. Hier encore je me suis disputé avec eux. Pourquoi remettre sans cesse sur la table cette chose affreuse dont je ne veux pas entendre parler ? Pourquoi ? Parce que la mort fait peur ? Parce que l'absence est la pire des punitions ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes... Parce que je m'en fous littéralement de ce que peuvent dire les médecins... Parce que je sais que tu peux m'entendre... Et surtout parce que je t'aime...

_Je sais que tu vas nous_

_Quitter mon ange_

_Mais comment oser te toucher_

_J' ai si peur de voir_

_Mes mains trembler_

Et dès que ce mot me vient à la tête, mes mains tremblent, tremblent sans s'arrêter et mon souffle se coupe et mon coeur se brise et tout ce qui s'apparente à toi semble disparaître dans un tunnel sans fond auquel je ne peux accéder... Beaucoup de causes et de conséquences, beaucoup de « et » que je ne veux pas expliquer... Et lorsque je te vois dans ce lit d'hôpital, ces causes et ces conséquences me reviennent en mémoire... Et je n'ose poser ma main sur la tienne, je n'ose caresser ton doux visage pour te montrer que je suis là. Je passe alors des heures silencieuses à t'observer, à pleurer souvent, et surtout à prier. Prier que, si Dieu existe réellement, il te ramène à moi. L'homosexualité n'est peut-être pas accepté, mais l'amour est un terme universel... Mon amour pour toi mon ange est universel...

Peut-être ne se fait-il pas de la même façon, peut-être que mes mains sur ton corps peuvent en dégoûter plus d'un mais ils ne sont pas là, et même Dieu n'a pas à nous observé durant ces moments intimes... Auront-ils lieu un jour ? Une larme, une seconde, unedernière avant de lentement me laisser tomber sur ce lit froid, ce lit vide de toi mais dont le doux parfum est encore présent. Me recroquevillant, je ne bouge pas et attends. Attendre quoi ? Que tu reviennes ? Pourquoi rester fixer sur un espoir incertain ? Parce que l'amour amène l'espoir, parce que je crois en toi et en ta force mon ange...

_Je m'assois sur ton lit_

_Dans toutes ces vagues de plis_

_Où tu pourrais te noyer_

_Pour une éternité_

Ce lit aurait pu être notre lit nuptial. Le lit de notre première fois, le lit où notre amour serait enfin né, le lit où la nuit serait devenue tout comme ces étoiles baignant dans le ciel, une éternité, notre éternité. Un instant où le temps ne se compte plus, où il n'y a que nous. Que nous... Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit entre ces draps, entre tes bras ? Mais les regrets sont un peu tardif alors que je sais que tu vas me quitter mon ange et que ton corps, doucement se fait de plus en plus froid lorsque du bout des doigts, j'ose enfin te toucher. Les regrets, ils m'habitent totalement et m'empêchent de vivre. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes sans que je ne t'ai dit ce que mon coeur hurle. Je me lève, remplis rapidement un sac et je cours sans m'arrêter. Cette fois je sais où je vais, je ne veux pas écouter le hasard non, car je sais où dois me mener le destin, je dois le prendre en main, décidé ce que sera mon futur, donner un coup de pouce à mes espérance. Les regrets ne doivent pas faire partir de l'être humain, ils n'ont pas à le hanter jour et nuit. Je cours, cours, je m'essouffle mais continue encore et toujours. Je ne vois que toi, que ton sourire. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de ta chambre à l'hôpital, je m'arrête.

Et si cela ne servait à rien ? Et si les mots ne venaient pas ? Et si tu ne m'entendais pas ? Je peux te raconter milles et une bêtises mais il est tellement difficile d'être sérieux, surtout avec toi, surtout concernant ces choses-là.

_Je vais dire des bêtises,_

_Te raconter mon château,_

_Parler devient ma hantise,_

_Et s' il me manquait des mots?_

Que dois-je faire ?

Lentement, je prends une grande inspiration et entre. Ton visage si pâle, si paisible, tes traits si fins pour lesquelles j'ai une fascination sans borne. Seuls les appareils auquel tu es branché me font dire que...

_Je sais que tu vas_

_Nous quitter mon ange_

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire_

_Illumine mon été_

_Je sais que tu vas nous_

_Quitter mon ange_

_Mais comment oser te toucher_

_J' ai si peur de voir_

_Mes mains trembler_

Est-ce de toucher cette mort si proche qui m'effraie ? Est-ce de me rendre compte que tu as un pied dans le monde des vivants et l'autre dans l'au-delà qui me donne envie de pleurer ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, mes mains tremblent à nouveau. Lorsque je t'observe, tu sembles serein face à ce qu'il t'arrive actuellement, tu n'as plus peur du Dieu de la mort qui veut te prendre comme amant. Mais ne l'épouse pas aujourd'hui non, laisse-moi t'appartenir au moins une fois, laisse-moi ne pas voir cette mort si proche, laisse-moi être aveugle. Car je n'en ai pas le courage, car je t'aime trop pour cela. Laisse-moi encore espérer...Pitié...

_Et si j'étais trop lâche_

_Pour voir la vérité_

_Et l' accepter avec courage_

_Comme toi tu le fais_

Ma main s'approche de la tienne et je m'assieds doucement sur ton lit, comme si j'avais peur de te faire sursauter, je ne veux pas te réveiller, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Même si je sais que tu vas me quitter mon ange, je sais aussi que tu es tout pour moi, que tu es l'homme de ma vie, celui qui m'a fait connaître de douces journées ensoleillées, celui avec qui j'ai pu dire que je vivais. Tu es mon ange descendu du ciel dont les douces ailes ont su m'entourer de leurs chaleurs lorsque j'avais froid, lorsque je pleurais. Mais je n'ai rien fait en échange, jamais je ne t'ai dit que je t'aimais alors que tout cela me brûlait la gorge. Ta mission n'est pas terminée, je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir alors reste un peu, juste un peu plus pour moi. Laisse-moi te dire encore ces mots, laisse-moi juste te dire que...

« Je t'aime... »

Laisse-moi pleurer des milliers de fois parce que je n'arrive pas à te le dire, laisse-moi culpabiliser parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'embrasser, mais ne me laisse pas pleurer parce que tu es parti, ne laisse pas cette solitude m'envahir... Je t'en prie..

_Car, je sais que tu vas_

_Nous quitter mon ange_

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire_

_Illumine mon été_

_Je sais que tu vas tout_

_Quitter mon ange_

_Et si loin de moi t' envoler..._

Et lorsque mes lèvres, pour la première fois se pose sur les tiennes, la machine doucement annonce un bip sonnore, la fin de tout, la fin de nous...Un nous qui n'a jamais été et disparaît déjà... Mais je ne te quitterai pas mon ange, je veux rester avec toi... Et dans la lumière, je te vois partir mon ange. Car dès le début j'ai su que tu allais me quitter mon ange, car dès le début j'ai su que j'allais pleurer pour toi, et j'ai su aussi que éternellement j'allais t'aimer... Adieu, mon ange...

**OWARI**

Un Avis ? Comment la trouvez-vous ?

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose !


End file.
